shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck (remaster)
Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck is a remaster edition to that same name of the battle was made in 2015 on SoundCloud rebooted in 2016 and was an installment to Shazam7121 Rap Battles Cast Zack Maloney as Mickey Mouse TruthBrood as Donald Duck Nath as Pluto (audio) Eduar Gutierrez as Pluto (video) MylicousVA as Minnie Mouse (uncredited as TheDankHank) Ok Bro as Daisy Duck Shazam7121 as Goofy and a Murder Victim (Cameo) Zaloxitah as a Murder Victim (Cameo) Boris's Sister as Herself (Cameo) Lyrics: Mickey Mouse: No one will ever take on the king, Mickey Stay on my lyrical ride at Disneyland, beating me will be quite tricky This mouse is squeaking out disses that’ll make Bugs shit his pants While I’m catching the cheese, got raps that’ll beat you like an ant Suck this dick, Donald, I’ll leave you like Disney’s Scrooge But I’m proven to be ruthless and screw this dude who’s acting rude You’re done-ald, this is business Duck, you’re making me money I’m awesome at TV, ask Walt Disney Donald Duck: Hey it’s Donald Duck here, welcome to my universe! You’re like a stupid guy that smells like shit in reverse. Are you getting mad Mickey? you seem pretty bummed out That no chick other than that skank mickey wants a ride in your clubhouse While i’m stomping down disses, you can’t get on top of me I don’t give a Duck if you think you’re the best children’s entertainment on TV Be quiet Mouse, go back to the Garfield Show Cause its a fact we all know squeakers like you blow! Mickey Mouse: Whoah calm down donald you sound pretty upset I recommend you calm down before you say something you regret Pluto and Mickey: I may be a dog but I can still paw your ass out Better leave the building because this is our house Donald Duck: Don’t tell me what to do Mickey I’m running the show now If you want to see how to be a good host I’ll show you how With 3 Ducks in my side, they will catch you immediately I give out goodies, that can give kids Happy Minnie Mouse: (HaHa!) Donald you better duck check your privilege I’m the squeaking clean mrs. mouse and my rhymes are brilliant I’m divine, i’ll own you 10 times and kick you after you kiss my shoe Respect me, I’m a lady, unlike your bi-sexual Mrs Duck Loose You’re be at the palm of our Mouse hands, when we eat this Goose Put a sock in it Duck, or we’ll put a boot! To kick you out and make these eagles shout, and scream But you’re just like my husband’s pockets, Mickey Mouse: you’re lean Daisy Duck: Oh Daisy, Oh Daisy! what can we do You’re on your mouse Period Ms, don’t forget to tie your shoes We are owning, while i’m boning and happy with the sex I’m getting While you’re regretting your relationship and still bed wetting I’m ham on the mic, I’ll eat you with bread Everyone knows that I will win, you’ll be damn right dead I’ll put an egg in your man and kick you in you're toothy At least you’re not an annoying Dog named Goofy Goofy: It’s time for the real main event to enter you four are just fakes disney making a show on you was such a mistake I’m not Lean, Mrs Mickey, you’ve got it all wrong okay? You call yourself straight? the truth is you’re damn well insane! I’ll shove my cock, in your ass, like my uncle, but harder And then I’ll goof all over your bloody ass kind of like your mother It’s true, you guys suck, you just can not win because I’m so fly With lyrics gang-banging as mine they’ll be sure to make you cry Trivia Shazam7121 was originally gonna mix the Battle, but however he placed Pluto's Vocals wrong and put it on the last 2 lines on the first verse of Mickey Mouse, and have Mickey Mouse talking to Donald Part long after Daisy Duck's Verse comes in and the end the mixing. This Battle was meant to be a Live Action Rap Battle (except for Pluto) This is the first Shazam7121 Animate for a Rap Battle with Flash since he use to animate on Minnie Mouse for the Battle. This is the First Time the battle was animated on 3D for Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's Verses on Cinema 4D The Battle was originally gonna be edited by Dangerguy but however Shazam7121 will edit it. Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:2016 Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Pluto Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Daisy Duck Category:Goofy Category:Zack Maloney Category:TruthBrood Category:Nath Category:Eduar Gutierrez Category:MylicousVA Category:Daniel Category:Shazam7121